


All the things I love about you

by ShokoBean



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Don't take it the wrong way they do not fuck in the bathroom, Fluffy smut? Fluffy smut, Marina would murder for her girlfriend but that's illegal so she'll just eat her out, Smut, The most unrealistic thing about this is that the public bathroom is empty the entire time, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShokoBean/pseuds/ShokoBean
Summary: Pearl has a small breakdown in a bathroom after a group of inlings makes fun of her, and Marina decides to show her how much she loves her little Pearlie.





	All the things I love about you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT AND I'M ABSOLUTE SHIT AT IT THANKS FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK.   
> I apologize for spelling mistake most of this was written at night when I was shit tired.

It was supposed to be a nice day spent at Arowana Mall. Pearl and Marina had a rare day off, and they had planned a nice date with shopping in the afternoon and a nice dinner att one of the more expensive restaurants, and then go home home and have a long, nice cuddle-session for the rest of the day.  
At the moment though, things threatened to go spiraling downwards.  
Marina had left just a moment ago to take a look at the electronic section of the story. Pearl had told her that it was fine if she did, and it was, since she knew it made her girlfriend happy. And it wasn’t like a few minutes alone would kill her. 

But soon after being left alone, she saw a group of young inklings approach her. They had caught her attention several times already, when she noticed them look and point at her.  
The inkling was used to it by now. Or, rather, she should be, as she always old herself. No matter how much she laughed all those comments about her off, no matter how much she acted like other people’s opinion didn’t matter to her, it still stung everytime.

She picked up the noise of several steps getting closer to her. And she started walking along the displays, making her way into the direction that Marina disappeared into.  
“Hey gremlin!”  
She held back a groan. How creative.  
The inkling sped up her pace, but the group got closer quickly.  
“C’mon, it’s rude not to answer people!”  
Snickers. They just laughed about everything and pretended like it was the funniest joke in the world. Pearl never really got what the sense in that was. Probably something to fill their own miserable little lives with.  
Finger curled into fists, but she refused to give them the satisfaction of a real reaction.  
Her feet carried her quickly towards the electronics section, her eyes scanning the area for the familiar figure of her girlfriend.  
She had to find Marina. Marina meant safety and comfort.  
Her whole body seemed to shrink in itself as the taunting continued.  
She couldn’t walk faster without breaking into a run. That would only make them chase her.  
Suddenly she bumped into someone and stumbled back, landing hard on her behind. A quiet wince escaped her at the pain, but the second she realized that it was her girlfriend who she had bumped into, the pain seemed to be forgotten. 

But then the snickers reached her ears again, the group amused about her clumsy fall.  
Her face burned with embarrassment and she scrambled to get up, not even registering the hand Marina had extended for her.  
“Pearlie? Are you okay?”  
“Hm? What? Me? Yeaaaah, I’m fine, all good, don’t worry. I just,” she paused, fighting the feeling of her throat closing up and the way her eyes burned with unshed tears.  
“I just need to go to the bathroom.”  
The inkling didn’t wait for a reply, simply turning around and storming off, past the group that had been following her, past the inklings around her. In her mind everyone stared at her, snickering and making fun at her.  
She stormed into the bathroom, thanking whatever deity watched over her at least a little that it was vacant and quickly locked herself into one of the cubicles. 

She didn’t know how long she sat there, quietly sobbing into her arms, when she heard a door opening, followed by steps echoing across the room.  
Pearls entire body froze, quieting the little noises she made to absolute silence. She only heard her blood rushing in her ears, and her own shaky breath.  
“Pearlie?”  
A fraction of the tension in her small body left, which caused her to let out a quiet sob. The steps hurried over, stopping right in front of the stall that Pearl had hidden herself in.  
“Pearlie, what happened? Please come out…”

Silence followed, and Marina couldn’t do anything except wait helplessly in front of the door. Finally her ears picked up on shuffling close, and a small click told her that the door had been unlocked.  
The moment Pearls tear streaked face came into view she rushed forward, pulling the inkling into her arms and squeezing her tightly.  
She could feel Pearls body trembling in her embrace, quiet sobs shaking the smaller girl. 

“‘s nothing… I’m just… too sensitive. Some kids came up and… well. The usual.”  
She had calmed down by now and took a step back from her girlfriend, averting her eyes. “Honestly, it’s dumb. I should be used to stuff like that.”  
Her voice was quiet, so unlike the brash and confident inkling she usually presented herself as.  
Marina planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
“Pearlie, you never even should have to get used to things like that. I’m sorry that these assholes say shit like that about you. You’re beautiful Pearl.”  
New tears welled up in the older girls eyes at her words and she let out a loud sob.  
“No I’m not! I look like shit! And I’m a shitty person! You deserve someone better!”  
Her voice rose in volume the more she spoke, her small shoulders trembling and tears rolling down her cheeks once again, no matter how much she rubbed at them with her arms.  
Marina reached out her hand, but the other girl flinched away, sobbing and trying to hide her face.  
The octoling felt like her heart had been stabbed, but she refused to let her girlfriend go like that. She grabbed and pulled her close again, squeezing her as tightly as it was possible without hurting her.  
She struggled for a while, pushing against her and trying to squirm away, but to no avail. Eventually she gave up, limply hanging in the others arms for a while until her sobs dried out.  
There was silence between them for a while, Marina rubbing gentle, soothing circles on Pearls back while rocking her gently.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Pearls voice was hoarse and she sounded so tired. It hurt more than her attempt at pushing Marina away.  
“I’m sorry, I really am, you shouldn’t have to deal with this all the time, I’m so-“  
She was swiftly cut off by a soft pair of lips, and she only uttered a weak protest before she melted against the younger girl, holding her tightly. 

Marina only pulled away when the need for air became too much, much her to her dismay, although her lips stayed hovered close above Pearls. One hand rested on her cheek, drawing gentle circles over the red, tear streaked skin.  
“Pearlie… I love you so much, and I’m so sorry that these people keep saying these things and that you keep hurting. I love you so, so much, you have no idea…”  
She straightened up a little, an idea sneaking into her mind.  
“Maybe we should go home, and I’ll just show you much I love you, how about that?”  
She watched with delight how color rose into her girlfriends cheeks. She knew exactly what the octoling was talking about.  
“I-“ she started, suddenly becoming shy.  
“I think I would like that.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Marina gaped at her girlfriend, her eyes glowing softly in the dim light of the bedside lamp, the only light source in the room at the time. The small Inkling laid in front of her, completely naked, her clothes thrown off and spread over the rest of the room.  
She couldn’t help but stare, her eyes roaming over her girlfriends delicate body over and over again. Finally, the already heavily blushing Inkling let out an annoyed, although mostly embarrassed noise, briefly glancing at the Octoling before averting her eyes again.

“Are you just gonna look or touch me too? It’s not like you haven’t seen me like this before...”  
Marina giggled at Pearls impatience, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.  
“I know, but sometimes I can’t help admire how beautiful you are~. I don’t think I tell you that often enough, do I?”  
The smaller one grumbled incoherently and stared at the bedroom wall.  
“Liar... you’re just saying that to make me feel be-“  
She was sharply cut off by teeth sinking into her neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but still enough to make her tense up and her breath quicken.  
“H-hey Maaar- I’m supposed to be the neck-biting vampireeaaah-“

Marina could feel the Inklings legs squeeze together beneath her, and she finally let go with a smug grin.  
“You know I’d never lie to you Pearlie~.”  
She placed a kiss on the already reddening spot, before quickly running her tongue over it, greatly enjoying the cute noises she got to hear.  
A long slender finger traced small, irregular patterns all across the Inklings body, making her shudder every now and then.  
“Hey Pearliiieee~ You know what I love about you?”  
She leaned forward again while she said that, catching the inklings eyes again, who this time held her gaze.

“...please tell me.”  
Her voice was quiet, even shy, and Marina had to hold back a squeal at how adorable her girlfriend was.  
“Everything, silly!”  
The words had barely left her mouth, when she planted a quick, light nip at her sensitive ears, followed by a soft kiss.  
She could feel her squirming, saw her eyes clouding over and darkening with arousal already and a hand quickly covering her mouth to muffle a squeak. Her ears had always been Pearls weak spot, even more sensitive than most other Inklings.  
Marina moved downwards a little, pausing to catch her precious Pearlies eyes again.  
“I love how excited you get before we perform. I love how your eyes start to glow when you get an idea for a new song. I love how you get all bouncy and happy when we finish one.”  
She placed a kiss on her collarbone.

“I love how you always stay so strong even if people say terrible things about you. I love how you let me see that they hurt you, and that you let me help you. I love how you always do the same for me.”  
She placed soft kisses on both of her nipples, before taking each on into her mouth, nipping, sucking and swirling her tongue around them, listening to Pearls muffled moans and whines with absolute delight.

“I even love how you get sulky after you lose against me in Turf War. I love our bickering during Splatfest. I love how you get things wrong sometimes when we announce the stages.”  
She trailed kisses down her body, further and further down, telling her all the things she loved about her in between them.

“And you know why I love all these things about you, the good and the bad ones?”  
Pearl met her gaze once more, her face a deep shade of pink, and her golden eyes dark with arousal.  
“W-why?” she mumbled, her voice shaking and quiet. 

“Because, Pearlie,” she started, her voice thick as honey now, sending shivers down the Inklings spine, “they’re all part of you. And I love you, more than anything.”  
She didn’t give her girlfriend time to respond before she dived in, immediately starting to lick her clit, sucking and working her tongue around it with practiced skill.  
Poor Pearl was reduced to a squirming, moaning mess in a matter of seconds, already worked up from all the previous attention given. Marina could watch her small chest rise and fall with each and every heavy, shuddering breath, and felt her petit hips push against her mouth whenever she lost the last bit of self control she had left.

Pearls adorable voice was like music to the Octoling, especially when she could hear her own name between the moans and occasional swears. Maybe she could sample them someday and make a song out of it, just for herself.  
The Octolings mouth wandered further down, a hand taking its previous place. For a few minutes, Marina only teased her, dipping her tongue just a little deeper into her before pulling away again, watching Pearl squirm more and more. Her voice grew to sound desperate, her hips trying to push harder against her girlfriends mouth, desperate for more.

“Marina- please-“  
Fuck, that whining, desperate voice made her both want to hear more and yet give her what she wanted.  
Marina sighed inwardly, and decided that she had teased her poor girlfriend long enough, and without any warning pushed her tongue deep into her girlfriend.  
The small Inkling almost screamed in surprise and pleasure, biting into her own hand just in time to muffle it. The neighbors didn’t need to know what they were up to, and she was already noisy enough that they probably heard her by now.  
She already felt herself getting closer, way too early for her taste, but she had already been completely worked up from the earlier treatment, which still gave her the fuzziest, warmest feeling in her tummy.

Her mind was hazy, unable to focus or think about much more than her girlfriends tongue moving inside of her, hitting all the right spots and bringing her closer by the second. She couldn’t hold back her voice anymore, and honestly couldn’t find it in herself to even care if anyone heard her.  
Small hands grabbed the Octolings hair, pushing her in deeper whiles Pearls moans got even louder. Marina grinned to herself, gladly complying to her girlfriends silent wish, determined to bring her over the edge as fast as possible. Her hand was still busy with giving attention to the Inklings clit, rubbing and pinching it slightly every now and then, making her jump slightly and curse loudly every time.

Finally, Pearls small body tensed up, before the waves of her climax started rushing through her, making her tremble and moan Marinas name again and again like a broken record.  
It took her quite a bit to get down from her high, dazed golden eyes locking onto Marinas without being actually able to focus on her. A smug smile was spread across the octolings lips.  
“I hope you’re not tired Pearlie~ Since we don’t have to work tomorrow as well, I’m gonna show you just how much I love you all day and night long~ How’s that sound?” She watched the older girls eyes widen slightly and her cheeks flare up with new color, and she definitely didn’t miss the small, eager nod.  
“S-sounds good to me. But hey, at least let me show you some love later as well...”  
Marina sat down on the small girls lap, making quite a show of licking her lips and face clean of Pearls juices.  
“Sure thing, if you’re still conscious by then~”

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend told me to finish this in the middle of the night so i could post the 69th Pearlina fanfiction here. I love her so much.


End file.
